


Glee Reprise 1x03: All About Me

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: Glee Reprise [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Musical References, Next-Gen, Sequel, Siblings, Strained Friendships, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: The Reprisals are already falling apart. Julian and Aaliyah's attempts to snag a leading position are devolving into chaos, Rachel can't get through to Beth, and Tony is caught in the middle of it all trying to convince everyone to work together. But Monica and Beth have one last olive branch in their hearts for each other, and whether the other can take it could make or break this entire endeavour.
Relationships: Beth Corcoran & Shelby Corcoran, Rachel Berry & Beth Corcoran
Series: Glee Reprise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509125
Kudos: 1





	Glee Reprise 1x03: All About Me

Tony arrived at school on Monday morning to see Beth standing next to his locker. "Hey!" she said with a wide grin. It was...a little odd, as if her entire dramatic exit into the night hadn't happened last time he saw her. He had texted her over the weekend a few times to see how she was dealing with everything - Julian telling the rest of the club about her relationship with Rachel, Rachel seemingly ignoring her in favour of other students, and her mom's continued coma - but she only sent him vague "don't worry" and "I'm fine" texts. So when she skipped over to him like nothing had gone wrong, he was a little concerned.

"You seem chipper this morning," he said as he opened up his locker.

"It's because I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Why Rachel is doing this to me."

_Never mind. There it is._

"You're gonna have to elaborate on that, Beth."

Beth shrugged. "It's obvious. She's trying to relive her glory days. She was hot shit back in high school when she led the New Directions, but after fifteen years of middling success she's already washed out of Broadway and has nowhere else to turn to. But then hey! A sudden opportunity to coach a glee club and put herself in at the centre of attention just falls into her lap. Obviously a few really talented people like you and me were able to get in, but I'm a threat to her superiority. That's why she's hanging me out to dry."

Tony grimaced. "That...Beth, you know that sounds kind of ridiculous, right?"

"Are you kidding me? Think of our rehearsals."

* * *

"Now remember everyone, shoulders back, neck up, and big smiles! In my sophomore year we were able to win Sectionals basically on the strength of our smiles alone. It was an excellent setlist. I started off with a stunning rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' by the one and only Barbra Streisand, and in an inspired move I actually entered from the back of the stage. Then me and my co-captain Finn led the other two numbers, which leads me to my next point, which is chemistry - it's so important to have chemistry with the person your singing with. I'm not saying you have to date them, but it doesn't hurt. Don't tell your parents I said that though!"

* * *

A jaunty piano began playing in the back of their heads as Tony considered this.

"I suppose she does bring up her old choir a good amount."

"It's not just the stories! If you go look up videos of them performing way back in the 2010s, you can see all the same choreography that she's tried to teach us. Well, teach you - I'm at least trying to put some of my own flair on it."

* * *

In the choir room, Reed, Luke, Mary, and Michael are all clad in silver bedazzled suits and begin a classic Broadway-style dance.

**Reed, Luke, Mary, Michael:**  
_One!_  
_Singular sensation_  
_Every little step she takes_  
_One!_  
_Thrilling combination,_  
_Every move that she makes_  
_One smile and suddenly nobody else, will, do_  
_You know you'll never be lonely with_  
_You know who!_

Rachel comes twirling into the choir room in a much fancier golden outfit, and happily dances in front of the other four as they continue to sing.

**Reed, Luke, Mary, Michael:**  
_One!_  
_Moment in her presence_  
_And you can't forget the rest_  
_For the gal is second-best_  
_To none, son_  
_Ooh! Sigh!_  
_Give her your attention_  
_Do, I_  
_Really have to mention_  
_She's the one!_

* * *

"So anyway, I have to get some more practice in, because if anyone is going to prove to Rachel that she can't seize control of my club, it's me."

"What?" It was all Tony could say before Beth ran off again. He watched her leave and tried to figure out a way to make her see reason, but his thoughts were interrupted by Julian coming up and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Flirting with danger, I see? Look, I get it. She's...probably cute. For a girl. But that doesn't change the fact that she's trying to steal show choir glory from all of us."

Aaliyah and Camilla joined Tony on his other side. "He's right," Aaliyah declared. "Beth is bad news. If she isn't the centre of attention then she's going to make a conspiracy theory about why that is."

"Some people just can't handle not being in the spotlight." Camilla added before walking ahead and beginning to dance.

**Camilla:**  
_She walks into a room, and you know she's Un-_

**Camilla, Aaliyah, Julian:  
** _commonly rare, very unique_  
_Peripatetic, poetic and chic_

Aaliyah stepped in front of Camilla and did a few quick moves of her own.

**Aaliyah:**  
_She walks into a room, and you know from her_

**Camilla, Aaliyah, Julian:**  
_Maddening poise, effortless whirl -_  
_She's the special girl!_

Julian spun Tony around as the others did the same, and suddenly all four were onstage in the gymnasium in their own silver outfits, with Beth smugly and obliviously dancing in front of them. Tony is shocked at first, but still finds himself singing along.

**Julian:** _  
Loaded with charisma is my_

**Camilla, Aaliyah, Julian:**  
_Jauntily sauntering, ambling shambler._

As the music swells, the other four members appear next to those already in the gym, and Rachel and Beth dance in sync with each other seemingly in a trance, both illuminated by the spotlight.

**Reed, Luke, Mary, Michael:  
** _One!_ **  
**

**Camilla, Aaliyah, Julian, Tony:  
** _She walks into a room and you know you must_

_Moment in her presence_

_Shuffle along, join the parade_

_And you can forget the rest_

_She's the quintessence of making the grade_

_For the girl who's second best_

_This is whatcha' call trav-ling_

_To none!_

_Oh, strut your stuff!_

_Son!_

_Can't get enough_

_Ooh! Sigh! Give her your attention!_

_Of her!_

_Do! I! Really have to mention!_

_Love her!_

_She's the_

_I'm a son of a gun_

_One!_

_She's one of a kind!_  
  


* * *

In the Carmel auditorium, Monica is also dancing, but she's dressed in workout clothes and surrounded by her peers in Vocal Adrenaline.

**Vocal Adrenaline (murmuring):**  
_One, two, shoulder up_  
_Singular sensation_  
_Stay pulled up_  
_Point 'n' point_  
_Flick, step, kick_

They're all staring at her, unblinking, unsuring that she follows her choreography flawlessly. Monica is thrilled to be the centre of attention, but there's an unmistakable air of fear around her as they grow louder.

**Vocal Adrenaline:**  
_Hat to the head_  
_Three, four_  
_Leap with the hip_  
_Follow through_  
_Up, down_  
_Feel the phrase_  
_Elbow right, down, point_

**Monica (Vocal Adrenaline):  
** _One (Two, three, four)  
Moment in my presence (five six, sev' and)  
And they will forget the rest (change and right again)  
(Hat, right, hat, chest)  
For this girl is second best (hat, right, hat, chest)  
_ _To none (body right, eyes front, five, six, sev' and)  
Ooh! Sigh! (point to the head, point to the side)  
Give me your attention! (shoulder up, shoulder up)  
Do! I! (tip the hat, tip the hat)  
Really have to mention! (tip the hat, tip the hat)  
I'm (hat up, hat hold)  
The (hat up, hat hold)  
One! (hat up and up and up and up)  
(and up and up and up and up...)  
_

* * *

Tony was jerked back to reality after the other members of The Reprisals made their way to their classes. Standing alone and awkwardly in a nearly empty hallway, Tony tried to process way too much for a Monday morning. Still, he did manage to come to one conclusion.

"Oh crap," he muttered. "I'm gonna have to save this club, aren't I?"


End file.
